


Wake Up Call

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Wake-Up Sex, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Yuri snuggled up to Otabek, wrapping his bare legs around Otabek’s black jeans-clad leg. His pink shirt rode up, revealing his stomach. Yuri pressed soft kisses along the sleeping man’s jawline in an attempt to wake him up.Yuri was horny and it was no fair that Otabek had fallen asleep, jeans and all, the moment they collapsed into their bed. An idea sparked in Yuri’s head at that moment, one that he just couldn’t resist. His cock was already hard against the fabric covering Otabek’s leg, and he rutted against it, hissing at the friction.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> April's fic for the lovely Ayden!

 

Yuri snuggled up to Otabek, wrapping his bare legs around Otabek’s black jeans-clad leg. His pink shirt rode up, revealing his stomach. Yuri pressed soft kisses along the sleeping man’s jawline in an attempt to wake him up.

Yuri was horny and it was no fair that Otabek had fallen asleep, jeans and all, the moment they collapsed into their bed. An idea sparked in Yuri’s head at that moment, one that he just couldn’t resist. His cock was already hard against the fabric covering Otabek’s leg, and he rutted against it, hissing at the friction. 

One hand trailed up, ghosting along Otabek’s exposed abs and running along the fabric until he reached one of the other man’s nipples. It was easy to find them against the fabric with the piercings pressing up, and Yuri pinched at one of them lightly, twisting in the way he knew Otabek liked.

His knee rubbed against Otabek’s crotch as he rocked his body, and Yuri could feel Otabek’s erection growing. Yuri grinned wickedly and shifted to release his arm from under his boyfriend’s body so that he could tug on the hem of Otabek’s shirt, revealing his broad chest. Yuri bent over him, admiring the piercings that he just couldn’t get enough of, and trailed a wet kiss down his chest. Yuri twisted his tongue around one piercing, wiggling it around. Otabek started to shift under Yuri and awoke with a start.

“Yuri, wha-” Otabek started to ask. He groaned when he realized what Yuri was doing and grasped the back of his blond hair, tugging gently to pull Yuri up his body.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Otabek asked, flushed.

“Because I thought this would be so much more fun,” Yuri replied, ducking down to kiss Otabek on the lips. He pressed his body flush with Otabek’s, and though his boyfriend was wearing far too much clothing for Yuri’s liking, he felt an answering bulge as he brushed against him. Yuri grinned and tugged at Otabek’s belt, unfastening it as he trailed kisses along his boyfriend’s jawline and down his neck. Otabek growled and brushed Yuri’s hand aside, making quick work of his jeans and shoving them off hurriedly. Otabek sat up, displacing Yuri momentarily while he shucked his t-shirt as if it were offending him in some way. The image made Yuri chuckle and tug off his own shirt, throwing it to the ground below the bed.

Otabek turned to Yuri, a blush on his cheeks, and planted kisses all down Yuri’s chest, making his way down to Yuri’s erection. He grasped it in his hand, running his thumb along the tip and gathering the precome that had beaded at the slit. Otabek licked his thumb, humming contentedly. 

He shifted again, swirling his tongue around the tip of Yuri’s erection and making him cry out, one hand tugging on Otabek’s hair, silently begging him for more. Otabek obeyed immediately, opening his mouth wide and taking more of Yuri’s cock into his mouth, creating a steady rhythm. Yuri’s legs curled around Otabek’s head and he cried out, overwhelmed by the warmth and friction. Otabek canted his hips so that he could reach under himself, tugging almost frantically at his cock.

“Ot-otabek, I’m going to-” Yuri tried to warn him, hands gripped tight in Otabek’s hair. Otabek just hummed and redoubled his efforts. Yuri came with a near-silent whine, and Otabek took it all. Some of the come dripped down along Yuri’s flagging erection Otabek sat up on his knees, stroking himself in staccato beats. He came over Yuri’s stomach, breathing harshly at the cresting wave of sensation.

Otabek collapsed onto the bed next to Yuri and tugged until his body was flush against his own. He mumbled something incoherent into Yuri’s neck and drifted off back to sleep. Yuri was trapped and rolled his eyes at Otabek’s sleeping form. The other man’s shirt was in reach, and Yuri snagged it to wipe himself off. They could always shower in the morning.


End file.
